


Key

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Poly Relationship, a grumpy drunk a snarky drunk and a slightly oblivious drunk not doing their jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Another boring gala and Bucky is bored.





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

Had Bucky known being an Avenger meant parties and galas every month, he would have stayed in his ratty apartment in Bucharest. At least it was quiet there and he didn’t have wear suits that were choking him. 

This time it was some private get together for a charity cause Bucky didn’t care to know about. It was all fake anyway - the hotel ballroom was booked and filled with people the team wanted to get some intel on. He must have drank two full bottles of champagne all by himself just to pass the time. 

Sam headed for the bar about an hour earlier, saying he’d talk to the people hanging out there and you went off to mingle with some rich women whose perfumes was burning his nose. So he lingered by the entrance, keeping an eye on who was moving in and out of the room. Not that he was paying much attention, really.

How could he, when you were moving around like a graceful shadow in that floor length black dress of yours, with the slit up the side, ending just below the thigh holster he watched you strap to your leg before the party. No, there was no way he could concentrate.

Bucky found you by the snacks buffet, as you inspected the selection of cakes and bright fruit kebabs. He held you in place with a heavy metal hand on your hip and pressed his body to yours, so you could feel his _exact _intention against the curve of your ass.

“I’m bored.” He murmured, lips gently brushing against the skin of your bare shoulder, leaving a tingling feeling up your neck and pressing the softest of kisses just behind your ear.

Some song playing in the background reminded him of those you liked to play in your room late at night, when the door is locked and no one else is allowed inside. He had a few good memories associated with that particular song and that only stirred him on even more.

With a discreet tilt of your head you made sure you weren’t being watched and turned just enough to be able to see him out of the corner of your eye. You put the tiniest chocolate tarte Bucky has ever seen in your mouth and smirked at him.

“We can’t have that, can we?”

Within what felt like seconds, he had you pinned to a wall in the upstairs hallway, your leg hooked over his hip, his fingers skimming on that _damn _holster of yours, a small pistol strapped to it. A thoughtful gift from Sam, that little thing. Bucky always thought it suited you perfectly. 

One hand in his hair, now so perfectly trimmed, but still a good length to pull on it whenever you wanted to make him moan. The other on his shoulder, pulling him as close as you could get him as he devoured your lips. 

You pulled away to breathe, because this man will definitely make you faint from lack of oxygen one day. He moved his attention to your neck, teeth scraping on the sensitive skin. You moaned out his name, just as footsteps on the stairs around the corner yanked you back to reality. 

“There you are, I was looking for you two everywhere.” Sam said as he pulled out his phone out and casually leaned against the wall next to you, as if you and Bucky weren’t seconds from ripping each other apart. 

“You’re the one that ran off to _investigate_.” You muttered and made air quotes with one hand at the last word. “You were supposed to stay with Bucky.” You scolded, but Sam only shrugged.

“So you know that guy next to the target that I was saying seems familiar?” Sam continued, completely unbothered, scrolling through his phone quickly and showing you a picture of some old guy, just as Bucky found the sweet spot on your neck and your vision blacked out for half a second, so you didn’t even see it properly. “I asked around and apparently the dude is into all sorts of shady stuff. Weird banned tech, guns, even the occasional trip to Siberia, if you catch my vibe." 

"Wilson, do you mind?!” Bucky snarled against your collarbone and you’d laugh if you weren’t completely breathless because his hand finally found its way between your legs. 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Sam finally looked up at the two of you with an apologetic smile and put his phone away in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. His hands gently cupped your face. “You look pretty like this, sweet thing.” He murmured before his lips found on yours. 

Just as you were about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away with a gasp and you stared at him in confusion. 

“I just remembered -” Sam patted down his pockets, frantically searching for something. 

Bucky slowly pulled away from you and fixed his eyes on Sam, and you could tell he was angry now. You kissed his jaw before he thought of saying something mean and started another round of banter

“Master suit, anyone?” Sam had a key with the hotel’s key chain on it dangling from his finger and a smug grin on his face. 

“Did you steal that from the target?” You asked, still clinging to Bucky, so you don’t fall on your ass. 

“His girlfriend, actually." 

"Samuel Thomas Wilson, were you flirting with the target’s girlfriend while I was busy?” You glared at him, but it’s only half-hearted. 

“Yeah, you were busy alright.” He pointed the key between you and Bucky. Sam started walking down the hall, a playful sway to his step, twirling the key between his fingers as the two of you followed him with your eyes. 

He turned around when he reached the corner.

“You two coming or not?" 

"We’ll see who’ll be coming soon enough.” Bucky grumbled as he straightened your dress and you giggled. You kissed his temple as he adjusted the thin black fabric back over your thigh. 

“Let’s show him why he shouldn’t wander off without us.” You and pulled Bucky after Sam towards the master suit, where the three of you were sure to be anything _but _bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through a major SamBucky phase right now, so I ignored all of my projects and wrote this. I love SamBucky? Or Wintefalcon as it's apparently called too?  
I kinda feel like I didn't get Sam well in this one but my excuse is that everyone is slightly tipsy.


End file.
